


Desideratum

by 64packofcrayons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breathplay, Corrin being wrecked is my aesthetic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm going straight to Hell, LOOK AT THE TAGS JFC, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hap birth nikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64packofcrayons/pseuds/64packofcrayons
Summary: This pushes her to her absolute limit. And whether she loves him or hates him for suggesting this in the first place, well, that remains to be seen.





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in Niles hell after a year and a half so here you go have some birthday porn. This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Don't judge, kiddos, just enjoy.

 

 

He is not a conventional lover. She knew that.

Even as they shared their first kiss, he had whispered, “Do you have any idea what you’re getting into?” He had lightly nibbled on her lower lip before murmuring in her ear, “I sure hope not.”

A blush had coloured her pointed ears, and he had tweaked her on the nose playfully before bounding off, mentioning something about how Leo had needed him for some menial task.

Surprisingly, “what she was getting into” turned out to be a mystery. Niles was more gentle and sensitive than people gave him credit for.

He brought her flowers every once in a while, sprays of daisies, tulips and marigolds tied with a pretty blue satin ribbon; coincidentally the same colour as his cloak, the one she loved to wrap herself in at night as they sat on the windowsill of her tree house and he taught her about the stars.

There were fleeting touches during the day, a squeeze of the hand, a kiss to the cheek, when they didn’t get to see each other (duties called, after all) but after a long day, they would settle on their bed and Niles would close his eyes and listen to her read out loud.

Even during their first time, where he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, Niles waited for her words of assurance, smoothed the silvery hair back from her elfin face as she tried to get used to the feeling.

And Corrin loved him. She did. And she trusted him.

It all started with a kiss (as it usually did), one that turned into something a little rougher, fueled with _heat_. When Niles pins her down onto the bed, she can’t help but bite her lip, squeeze her thighs around his hips just a little harder than.

Niles cocks a snow white brow, but doesn’t say much, just resumes his work of leaving dark splotches on her throat.

But the next day he brings it up.

“So.”

Corrin looks up from her book, red eyes darting in each direction. “So…?” She drags the vowel out, immediately sensing the conversation is not going to go in the ‘How Was Your Day, Dear?” direction.

“What can we do?”

“Huh?”

Niles leans across the table; Corrin instinctively leans backwards, a curious but wary look on her face. “What. Can. We. Do?”

“About what?”

Niles smirks, his lip curling. “Oh, my sweet, vanilla thing.”

 _Oh._ Corrin immediately catches on, her cheeks tinging pink. “Um…” She lays down her text, trying to ignore the wild beating of her heart. “I think I understand now.”

Niles leans back and crosses his arms across his chest, his smirk a full-blown grin now. “I think it’s time we had this conversation.”

“I guess it is…are you…bored?”

“Of course not. It’s you. I just want to try some things with you.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“First, tell me what _you_ have in mind, sweet Corrin.”

Lovely. Flipping the tables on her. Ever the tricky one.

“You’re going to make me say it?”

“Of course. Communication is key in any relationship, especially the kind that I’m willing to have if you are.”

“Er...”

Niles stands and saunters over to the bed. He drops down onto the blankets, patting the mattress in an invitation for her to come and sit with him. “I won’t bite. Hard.”

She rolls her eyes, but obliges, and once she sits beside him, he slides a tanned palm onto her thigh, fingertips barely touching the area where her leggings meet skin. “Tell me, Corrin. What do you want me to do to you?”

She looks him in the eye – he _is_ her partner after all, and honesty was key. She knew he would never hurt her. “I…” The long fingers on the inside of her thigh are _very_ distracting.

“I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Never.”

“So…I’m open to anything, really. Within reason.”

Niles looks positively _wolfish_ at this point, and although there is a look in his eye akin to the one that he gets when he pounces on her and ravishes (there’s no other word for it, really) her, he stays put. “What’s _reason_?”

“Um…nothing that smells? Nothing that would leave a scar… anything that…if I tell you to stop or if I say no…you _stop_ , no questions asked. Plain and simple.”

“Fair enough. No means no. I can appreciate that.”

“Same goes for you.”

He cocks his head.

“If there is something that I want you to do…or, if it comes down to it something that _I_ want to do…that you _can’t_ …” Corrin blinks up at him, ruby red eyes open and trusting, “you let me know. I don’t want to hurt you. That is the last thing I would ever want.”

Niles blinks his good eye, then a true, genuine smile makes its way onto his lips. He rakes a hand through her hair, feeling the silky smoothness of _Corrin_. “I know.”

She nuzzles her face into his neck, presses a kiss to his collarbone.

 

* * *

 

Niles makes good on his promise.

One day he holds her down on their mattress and teases her until it feels like liquid fire is running through her veins. Niles tells her ‘not yet’ every time she almost reaches orgasm, pulling away, _laughing_ as she whines and whimpers. After what feels like forever, he whispers ‘go ahead’ and watches in satisfaction as she arches underneath him, crying out his name over and over.

Another day, he lays her over his lap, spanks her bottom bright red until she squirms and thrusts against him and proceeds to fuck her so hard she doesn’t walk right the next day.

But what stays with her after every encounter is the gentle way he gathers her in his arms and whispers his love to her, in the way he lets her curl into him as she comes down from their shared high, over-sensitive and trembling.

They establish a safeword, a simple green-yellow-red system, one that Niles says she can use anytime, but almost anything that he does to her is all right, because it means that he’s _touching_ her.

And she always wants more.

But this, this pushes her to her absolute limit. And whether she loves him or hates him for suggesting this in the first place, well that remains to be seen.

But regret is that last thing on her mind as he straddles her waist, him in his pants and her in her panties and nothing else, a pile of clothes forgotten on the floor beside her bed. He is careful, as always, not to put his full weight on her. Niles deftly secures her wrists to the bed post, and kisses her quickly before saying “Don’t move.”

Corrin glares balefully up at him, but before she can do anything else, quick as a wink, he lightly bites the soft skin where her shoulder and her neck meet, and she presses her lips together.

It does not go unnoticed, and he tweaks her nose – “So _eager_!” – and trails a long, calloused finger down her chest, right above the swell of her breast.

There was something exhilarating about it, being bared, stripped and bound in front of the person who held your heart in their hands. Something about being at Niles’ mercy just made her forget everything, all the baggage that she carried with her every day and let her _breathe_.

Speaking of which, she realized she was holding her breath and exhaled quietly, locking eyes with her lover as his fingers danced along the hemmed edge of her underwear. “What did you have in mind today, Niles?”

Niles hums quietly. “Curiosity killed the cat, my dear.”

“Satisfaction brought it back,” she fires back.

“Indeed.”

He falls silent then, splays his slender hand across the pale expanse of her stomach, the cool touch making her jump a little. He looks her in the eye then, really _looks_ , dark blue to ruby red, a silent question hanging in the air.

Corrin doesn’t blink. “I trust you,” she whispers.

“As do I.”

She smiles.

“Now, Corrin…where do I begin with _you_?” He lightly caresses her sides, each pass of his calloused fingers over her skin raising goosebumps where it makes contact.

She shivers, just a little, and if Niles notices, he doesn’t say anything. His hands continue to map out every single inch of her, from the top of her silvery head right down to her toes.

When Niles leans down to press his lips to hers, she closes her eyes, drinks it in, drinks _him_ in and the way he tastes smoky, spicy; something that is like the man himself, inexplicable.

Niles tugs on her bottom lip with his, biting not hard enough to draw actual blood, but just enough so she feels the dig of his teeth, and when she gasps, he takes the opportunity to palm her breast, rolling the pert pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Corrin’s breath hitches, her eyes fly open and she breathes out, a long, slow exhale as soon as he parts, his hand still on the sensitive bud. “I…”

When she doesn’t finish, Niles raises his brows and his smirk grows wider. “You…?”

She swallows as his free hand runs up her stomach, catching on the scars that have accumulated over the years, up to her neck, and his thumb lingers on the hollow of her throat.

Her stomach twinges and she sighs lightly.

“ _So_ eager,” Niles laughs again. He takes his hands off of her, a mischievous glint in his eye, and shifts his position so he is no longer straddling her, but resting himself between her spread thighs.

Her legs have been left unbound, and she takes advantage of that, pushes her groin against his and revels (somewhat smugly) at the way his eyes momentarily flutter shut, the pale lashes sweeping his cheekbones.

Then the moment of tenderness is over and he is kissing her _hard_ , all teeth and tongue and bruising force that Corrin willingly leans into. His hands have made their purpose clear now, and the one resting on her throat, not squeezing but his grip is _there_ and what it _could_ lead to makes her tighten.

“Is this okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes and another hand works its way into her cotton underwear and the first touch has her jumping .

“You’re _so_ wet, Corrin. Are you that desperate that you’ll settle for the likes of me? How _cute_.”

“You’re so – “ The insult, meant to be playful, dies on her lips as he pushes one long finger inside of her.

“I’m so…? Choose carefully now, sweet thing – I have all the time in the world,” Niles laughs, and adds another finger, crooking them inside of her. “While you tell me what _I_ am, reflect on the fact that you’re letting someone like _me_ touch you. The fact that I can just slip my hands into your panties and you start moaning like a pretty little whore – utterly shameful.” His thumb finds her clit, immediately starts to spread her slick around, sending waves of warmth through her body.

Corrin can’t find words or she can’t form them, or maybe it’s both, because Niles is moving his hand faster and at just the right angle and with the combination of his dirty words in her ear, it’s beginning to become too much. Her heart rate speeds, and she is soon gasping for air, her pale eyebrows twitching. “I’m, I’m…” She lets out a shuddering breath, then everything is seizing up and her back arches as she comes with a cry, Niles working her through it with slow circles of his thumb.

He looks rather pleased with himself and she can’t help but laugh a little.  Her underwear is soaked through with the evidence of her orgasm. Niles withdraws his fingers, wipes them on the bed sheets.

“J-Jakob will kill you.”

“Good.”

He leans in for a kiss, and she obliges him, whimpering as he pushes against her still sensitive core, and she _feels_ him, hard and hot on her thigh. Clearly watching her get off turned him on more than she thought it would have. “ _Gods_ ,” Corrin mumbles against his lips, and Niles grins before moving his lips to her neck.

“I’ve only just begun, love.”

He makes quick work of the pale, sensitive skin, leaving large red marks that Corrin will lament about the next day, but right now, the burn and the almost-pain that comes with each love bite only serves to heighten her arousal.

She watches him move down her body, all the way down to her hipbones and when she realizes what his plan is, her hips thrust up, much to her embarrassment.

Corrin can’t help but blush when he peels off her underwear and tosses it into the pile of clothing on the floor, and settles himself on his stomach, one hand resting on her abdomen.

He presses one kiss to the inside of her thigh, and then he is parting her folds, still glistening from the aftermath of her high. The first sweep of Niles’ tongue makes Corrin cry out; she is _so_ sensitive and it’s on the edge of painful, but she _likes_ it. Her thighs involuntarily twitch and tremble; she tries to close them, but Niles is faster than she is. Quick as the arrows he can fire with deadly accuracy, he is holding her down with one strong hand as he eats her out, and Corrin curses the scarf binding her to the headboard.

She needs something to ground her, wants to bury her hands in the snow white hair, to grip his shoulder, the bed sheets, but she can’t and the way it frustrates her and turns her on at the same time makes her groan.

A muffled chuckle sounds its way from between her legs, and Corrin bucks her hips, trying to get some pressure, _anything_ to speed this along just so she can _come_.

“Ah, _Niles_ …”

She feels it building inside of her again; her whimpers and cries come faster and faster. Niles spreads her legs even further, until her heels are practically resting on his shoulders and lightly touches the area between her core and her asshole and she nearly weeps.

“Niles, please…please…oh my _gods_ ,” she moans.

He slips the pad of his finger into her hole and at the same time sucks, _hard_ , on her clit.

Her orgasm rips through her and Corrin explodes.

She can’t stop rolling her hips, can’t stop moaning, writhing in the most shameful way as she rides it out. As the waves of pleasure recede, she is vaguely aware of him hovering above her. Niles presses his mouth to hers, swiping his tongue along her lips and she tastes the salty-sweet tang of her come and her eyes nearly roll back in her head.

When they part, she is still breathing heavily, but has a better grip on reality, and her lover grins, looking like a cat with a mouthful of feathers. “Did that feel good, milady?” The title, one he hasn’t called her by in _ages_ , doesn’t sound as sincere as he could make it, but she just smiles dreamily.

“You know damn well it did, _gods above_ …do that _again_ …”

He rolls his hips against her throbbing core and she realizes that he’s removed his pants; that he’s hard and practically dripping, and she inhales sharply, the feeling of wanting to be with him, to be filled and surrounded by him.

Corrin’s lips part and she wants and wants and _wants_ him inside her, and she leans into him as best she can, mouthing at the soft skin of his neck. “Put it in…please…please…”

Niles groans lewdly, panting softly into her ear. “You are an extraordinary test of my self control.”

“You never had any to begin with, so would you just _fuck me_?”

“Beg.”

She starts in confusion. “What?”

“Beg me for it.”

Pride rears its head at first – she is a princess, after all, a Nohrian princess, and royal blood flows through her veins. Begging would be beneath her, to lower herself to station that was beneath her.

She doesn’t mind begging Niles for anything.

“Please,” Corrin whispers. “Please, do it, I’ll do anything, can you please just fuck me, I _need_ you, Niles – “ She gasps harshly as Niles slides into her, and she feels as though she could burst. Her back arches and she whimpers, tugging a little at her restraints.

Niles’ eye is a thin ring of blue around a dilated pupil, his arousal evident. “Just like that, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” she sighs, bracing her heels against the bed, thrusting up in an effort to get closer to him. “Just like that.”

He starts slow, sensual, almost languid in his movements, the only sound in the room short pants and the occasional gasp.

One hand moves up to her throat, closes around it, not pushing on her windpipe, not robbing her of breath, but just enough to shorten it. “Is this okay?”

Corrin nods; the lack of air doesn’t stifle her arousal but only serves to heighten it.

“Okay. Together, this time.”

Combined with the sensitivity of her previous climaxes, she is already right _there_ , right on the edge again, and she _can’t_ –

Niles stops moving, and the throb in her lower belly pulses and she wails, looking up at him beseechingly. “I’m disappointed in you, Corrin. I thought you would have more self control.” The horrid tease, he rolls his hips, two long, slow thrusts that do nothing to bring her off of the edge.

“ _Together_ ,” she croaks out, tightening her muscles around him.

He smiles, not his traditional smirk, but something soft and almost kind, a side of him only she has been privy to. He resumes his motions, moving faster and faster.

She tries to ignore the throb of her clit, the tightening of her nipples, every drag of his cock inside of her sets her on fire; the hand on her throat tightens, and her nails dig crescent moons into her palms.

“Are you almost there?” Niles sounds utterly debauched, utterly undone, just like her, and the way that his hips jerk, the set of his jaw, she knows he is close too.

Corrin nods. She’s going to come, any moment now, and tears well up in her eyes because it’s all too much, Niles is too much, Niles, _Niles_ –

“Go ahead, Corrin, you’re so, so good, go ahead and come for me.”

“ _NILES!”_ His name is a hoarse cry to the heavens, pinpricks of light swimming before her eyes. She sobs his name over and over, tells him she loves him, not caring who hears her, tears spilling out from the corners of her eyes.

It seems to go on forever. Somewhere, far away, she hears him groan her name and warmth fills her.

And Corrin floats for a moment, completely detached from her body. When she starts to come down, she is aware of Niles’ deft fingers untying the scarf binding her to the bed. As soon as she is free, she is wrapping her arms around him, cuddling up against him.

“Are you okay?”

She nods. “I’m all right.” Her heart is still pounding, her throat aches, her thighs are sore and it feels _so_ good.

“Good.” Niles shifts, moves to get up and she whimpers, clinging tighter. “It’s okay, love, it’s okay. I’m going to get you some water. I’m going to come back.”

Reluctantly, she lets him go, and he returns with a cup of water and a cloth, which he uses to clean between her shaking thighs, wiping away the evidence of their love making. Niles helps her to drink the water (she downs it all in a few gulps) and as soon as she finishes, he sets the cup aside and pulls her into his arms, lays down with her on the bed.

Corrin is still trembling, but she snuggles her way into his natural body heat, entangling her legs with his. Niles strokes her hair and they enjoy the afterglow in silence for a moment.

“Are you all right? Tell me the truth.”

“I’m good. _It_ felt so good. Thank you.” Corrin is doing the big, slow blinks that she was prone to when she got tired. She struggles to stay awake, and places her hand on his bare chest. “Thank you for asking.”

Niles is the only one Corrin can afford to let him see her like that, to watch her unravel under his hand. He understands why she needs this, perhaps it is the reason why he suggested it in the first place.

It’s cathartic for the both of them, the way their roles are switched. On the battlefield, everyone’s life is in her hands. One misstep, one wrong move and it’s over for them, and it is in sharp relief before Corrin’s eyes. Handing control over to Niles and not _thinking_ , just _feeling_ gives her an escape that means more to her than anyone could ever know.

“I love you.”

Niles doesn’t deflect this time, doesn’t make a joke or a crude insinuation. She feels his mouth press to her forehead, curving in the shape of a smile. “I love you too.”

She already knows, and Corrin smiles, content.  

He loves her, from her head to her toes, and the heart beating in between. He loves to listen to her read, watch her mind work on the battlefield and watch her eyes light up as he points out every constellation in the sky and tell their stories, shares one love with another.

He loves to watch her come undone, shaking, trembling from overstimulation, wailing his name, roll her hips against him.

Niles shatters her into a thousand pieces each time they play this game, but the sole reason she lets him is because he is the only one who can piece her back together again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos add five years to my lifespan :D


End file.
